


Herbivore, Stop.

by IWP_chan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Contemplation of gender changing, Crossdressing, M/M, Tsuna turns delinquent at some point, Tsuna's Seduction of Hibari, all done by Tsuna by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Hibari has a crush on Tsuna but is too shy to confess. Tsuna develops feelings for Hibari after the Shimon fiasco, gathers his courage and confesses to Hibari. Hibari denies him, assuming that Tsuna likes the Future!Hibari. Thus begins Tsuna's journey to seduce him. Boyxboy





	

Summary: Hibari has a crush on Tsuna but is too shy to confess. Tsuna develops feelings for Hibari after the Shimon fiasco, gathers his courage and confesses to Hibari. Hibari denies him, assuming that Tsuna likes the Future!Hibari. Thus begins Tsuna's journey to seduce him. Boyxboy

**WARNINGS: UNBETAED, OOCness (intentional), BOYXBOY (not much except for Tsuna attempting to seduce Hibari), MENTIONS OFF TRANSSEXUALITY AND GENDER REASSIGNMENT SURGERIES, CROSSDRESSING.**

**((Please note that no insult (if there is any) is intended towards Transsexuals in the first scene and that neither Tsuna nor Hibari (nor I) are the best people to give accurate representations about Transsexuality and gender reassignment surgeries.))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

.

"Hibari-san! I like you! Please go out with me!"

"I already said no- _what are you wearing?!_ "

Tsuna was wearing a dark orange, short sleeved top with a black skull printed on the bottom left and black ribbons on the ends of the sleeves, a black mini skirt and a pair of strappy sandals; bracelets decorated his arms; a pair of earrings dangled from his ears; a silver necklace was looped around his neck with a heart-shaped pendant resting on the hollow of his throat; his hair was _straightened_ and his bangs were pinned back with a silver hairpin; and he even had a little make-up on.

If that wasn't bad enough on its own, some passersby were giving Tsuna speculative looks.

Hibari squashed down the urge to reduce those herbivores to bloody smears on the ground, and turned an expectant look on Tsuna.

Tsuna shyly tugged at his indecently short skirt (where did he even get it from?) and looked at Hibari through his eyelashes as a fetching shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

_No! Don't be lured in, Hibari!_

"I thought Hibari-san rejected me because I'm a boy; so, I figured if I become a girl, I'll stand a better chance! I'm looking for a job to start saving money so that I can have a gender reassignment surgery!"

_What?_

Hibari tried to imagine how _that_ would go, Tsuna as a girl.

Tsuna with breasts.

A shudder ran down his spine, and it wasn't the pleasant type.

But the skirt wasn't bad, _wasn't bad at all-_

_No! Bad Hibari! You're a carnivore and carnivores don't settle for being a replacement!_

"It won't work."

"Eh?! It won't?!"

.

"Hibari-san! I like you, please go out with me!"

"Herbivore, I already said no- _why are you wearing the girls' uniform?!_ "

"Because wearing the guys' uniform won't attract your attention! Also, I practiced something for you!"

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~"

" _Herbivore, stop._ "

.

"Herbivore, you…"

Hibari couldn't even gather the energy to look shocked.

He exhaled through his nose, "Why are you wearing a rabbit costume?"

"You don't like it?"

.

"Kusakabe," Hibari looked up from where he was doing the Committee's paperwork, "what is this?"

Hibari indicated the form he just looked through.

"This is Sawada-san's application form."

"Application form?"

"To join the Committee, Kyo-san. Kyo-san?"

Hibari balled up the form and threw it into the waste bin without a second glance.

Kusakabe sweat dropped.

.

"Well, if it isn't our esteemed prefect, Hibari."

When Hibari turned to snap an 'I'll bite you to death' towards where the definitely late mocking voice and feral aura came from, he received the shock of his life.

Standing there, with his shirt untucked, the first couple of buttons undone, hands shoved into his pockets, silver loops in his ears, hair streaked with orange hair-dye, orange eyes gleaming and a smirk on his face, was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Hibari didn't even notice the other students, who were previously running to escape Hibari, gaping at Tsuna, or his own wide-eyed look of shock.

Because the little animal was smirking.

Actually smirking.

Hibari waited for him to blush in embarrassment and apologize for breaking the uniform rules.

But Tsuna didn't.

And things got worse.

Tsuna's lips stretched wider and settled into a feral grin.

" _Good morning, Hibari._ " Tsuna purred.

.

It was becoming worse.

The herbivore hadn't stopped his charade.

He kept on arriving late, skipping classes and generally breaking rules.

Hibari was still too deeply in shock to actually punish him.

Tsuna's feral grin was… _distracting_.

Whoever said that it made Hibari shudder and his insides squirm pleasantly was a filthy liar.

It all came to a heed when Hibari finally confronted Tsuna.

Hibari didn't know how it came to be, but he ended up backed to the wall, Tsuna's arms on either side of him keeping him in place.

Tsuna started to lean in, his eyes boring into him with great intensity; Hibari wondered how he forgot that he had his tonfa on him and that he could forcibly remove Tsuna from his person.

It must be the close proximity and Tsuna's aura preventing his from thinking coherently.

That also must have been why Hibari did what he did next.

Hibari lashed out with his knee and drove it into Tsuna's crotch causing him to inhale sharply and leave an opening that Hibari used to escape the hold on him and stumble a few steps away.

He chanced a look at Tsuna and saw that he raised his head and looked at Hibari.

Tsuna's lips stretched into one of _those_ feral grins and an unholy gleam entered his eyes.

_That should have kept him down!_

Hibari inwardly cursed Reborn and his successful training of Tsuna as he started to run away, Tsuna hot on his heels.

Off handedly, the detached part of his brain wondered if this was how the herbivores felt when he hunted them down to bite them to death.

Maybe he should go easy on them?

_Nah._

A body collided with his own and the two fell to the ground, rolling for a bit before coming to a stop. Hibari was pinned down with the body straddling his hips, sharp teeth and glowing eyes looming above him.

For the first time in his life, Hibari surrendered.

.

End.

Did Tsuna and Hibari switch roles in the last scenes? Yes. And it was on purpose.


End file.
